Murp Romp
Murp Romp is the second part of the twenty-first episode in the first season of Mixels. It is also the first season finale. It first aired on August 31, 2014. Synopsis Synopsis is official from CN and should not be modified. ToonZone There is a Murp on the loose and the Mixels must catch it before it destroys everything! Episode Summary The Glorp Corp and the Spikels are enjoying a day at Mixel Park. Torts admires how cute Scorpi is, and the latter then grows afraid of Glurt’s enthusiasm. The Spikels head off. Glomp disperses a Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit from his nose and throws it for Glurt to fetch, with the others running after him. Meanwhile, Flain, Lunk, Chomly and Zaptor are enjoying a picnic, with Zaptor commenting on the calmness. They are suddenly interrupted by a puff of magic. The Wiztastics appear to advertise their next show, which Magnifo promises that won’t be like the last one (which ended up with him being burnt to ashes). The Spikels come to see what is happening, and when the Wiztastics teleport away (out of embarrassment from Magnifo), they scare Scorpi again, causing him to run away and accidentally crash into the Cubit that Glurt is carrying. This causes them to Murp, and they run off, coating the other parkgoers in slime. Both tribes that the Murp belongs to end up chasing it (with some complications) all the way to the aforementioned magic show. They find it on the rafters above the stage, where they then find Mesmo, and Torts mixes with him to get to the murp. While they accomplish this, Magnifo does a trick that blasts magic energy out of his hat and to the roof. This destroys the rafters and causes all of the Mixels to fall down, who then de-mix and are arranged in an upside-down pyramid pose. After that, Vulk claps and is revealed to be the only one who attended the show (and enjoyed it). This overjoys Magnifo, who gets crushed by the other Mixels at the end. Transcript Characters Major Characters *Glomp *Glurt (debut) *Torts (debut) *Scorpi (no speaking role) *Footi (debut) *Hoogi (debut) *Magnifo *Mesmo (debut) *Wizwuz (debut) Minor Characters *Flain (no speaking role) *Vulk *Zaptor *Lunk (no speaking role) *Chomly (no speaking role) Cameos *Teslo (no speaking role) *Volectro (no speaking role) *Jawg (no speaking role) *Kraw (no speaking role) *Tentro (no speaking role) Mixes *Torts Footi Mix *Glomp Hoogi Mix *Torts Mesmo Mix #2 Murps *Scorpi Glurt Murp Production Information *The episode was initially titled Murp Romp Minisode on the Cartoon Network website. *This is the first episode to use the completely numerical production code as opposed to the number-letter codes used throughout the rest of Season 1. Broadcast Information *This episode was aired with Epic Comedy Adventure in the Mixed Up Special. Trivia *Mixel Park, the Spiky Desert, and the Magic Tent are introduced. The Swamplands have yet to be introduced, however. *Every Mixel from Series 3 debuted in this episode, in contrast to Coconapple (for Series 1) and Wrong Colors (for Series 2). * This is the first time Tentro uses his smaller black tentacles as arms, rather than his orange ones. *When the Torts/Mesmo Mix 2 chases after the Scorpi/Glurt Murp, the rafters are CGI-animated. * This is the first time that a human photo was shown (the foot when Hoogi and Glomp Mix). * The Cragsters were the only tribe in which none of the three members appeared (along with Zorch, Flurr, Slumbo, Gobba, and Balk). Broadcast This episode aired on August 31, 2014 directly following the Cartoon Network premiere of Alex Rider: Operation Stormbreaker. It is unknown how many viewers this episode garnered. Continuity *Hamlogna Sandwiches make an appearance again. ("Changing a Lightbulb", "Wrong Colors", "Hamlogna Conveyer Belt Madness", "Epic Comedy Adventure") *Fourth time a Mixel is burnt. ("Hot Lava Shower", "Murp", "Rockball") *This is the fifth appearance of a Murp, and the third that isn't of Flain and Krader's. ("Murp", "Snow Half-Pipe", "Fang Gang Log Toss", "High Five") *Teslo wears his exercise clothes again. ("Hot Lava Shower") Errors * YouTube and the LEGO website refer to Murp Romp as "Murp Rump." * During the picnic in Mixel Park, the Mixels who are sitting down are somewhat hovering above the ground, despite being in sitting positions. *When Torts screamed "Glurt!", he spoke with Glomp's voice. * While Footi, Torts, Glomp and Hoogi go on the rafters above the stage, Glomp's slime is not coming from his nose. Allusions *'Space Invaders' - The alien that zaps Torts and Footi during their Mix resembles the alien from Space Invaders. *'Monty Python's Flying Circus' - The giant live-action cutout of a bare foot that stomps on Glomp and Hoogi during their Mix is a reference to the titles of Monty Python's Flying Circus. Memorable Quotes :Glurt: Howdy, howdy, howdy! :Scorpi: Aaaagh! (jumps onto Hoogi's head) :Footi: Yep, he's super cute and super skittish. : :Magnifo: …MAGIC! Hey, hey, there, we’re the Wiztastics! And we’re back with a brand new magic show! So, prepare to be amazed! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: ''(Monotone.)'' Amazed. :Magnifo: To be astounded! :Mesmo and Wizwuz: ''(Monotone.)'' Astounded. :Magnifo: And to be…uh…uh…what was it? Uh…mm…what was that…oh! Amazed! Gah, I already said that, dagnabbit! : :Glomp: That Murp is destroying Mixel Park! :to the damage. Kraw is completely encased in slime that’s dangling from something, Volectro’s body and hands are encased in slime, and Jawg is fully encased in slime. A few slime-covered fallen trees are also in the area. :Glurt/Scorpi Murp: Murp! Murp! (Spins around, his tail chops down another tree and he leaves.) :Glomp: If we don’t catch him quick, he’ll slice and slime up all of Mixel Land! :Hoogi: And poor little Scorpi will miss our nightly nuzzle-wuzzle time! WHAT’LL WE DO?! :Footi: (Puts arm around Hoogi) Hoogi, it’ll be fine. As long as we listen to our hearts. (Starts to dance on tiptoes.) Yes, we must listen to our ever-loving hearts! And my heart says: to save our friends, (pulls out Glorp Corp/Spikel Cubit) we must mix ‘em to get ‘em. : :Vulk: (pops up from his seat)' THAT WAS AMAZING! I LOVED IT! ''(Gives a single clap that echoes.) :'''Magnifo: (Lip starts to quiver, his eye grows huge) ''Applause…THE THUNDEROUS ROAR OF APPLAUSE! ''(Jumps up.) I DID IT! I DID IT, I DID IT, I DID IT! I’M SPECTACULAAAAR! :pyramid falls down, all Mixels land on top of Magnifo. :Magnifo: (Strained-sounding)' '''''Dagnabbit… Gallery Sources and References Category:Season One Category:2014 Category:Episodes in Mixed Up Special Category:Series 3 Category:Season Finales Category:Minisodes